pokemonplasmafandomcom-20200213-history
Long
Long is a term first coined by Tiamat to describe Zee's distinct style, but the word was later adopted by Zee himself and became a staple of the franchise from this point. The creation of the word started with the discovery of a character modification in Super Smash Bros. Brawl where Pikachu's texture and model were imposed on Ganondorf's character, creating a unique fighter known as Longchu or less often Pikaman. Upon discovering this, it became Kenkachu's nickname. The prefix "long" then became a common way to refer to other Pokemon, such as Longbug, Longcube, etc. What is "Long?" Describing "Long" in words is a arduous task. While long seems to come naturally for Zee, the concept is somewhat abstract to most people. it's a concept that is difficult to grasp, yet glaringly obvious and centralising in a work. it's very simply, yet overly complex. A good long will look sleek and homogenous, yet ooze complexity of design. The style could be best described as sleek, technological or futuristic-looking and "cool" in most people's view. But as stated before, "long" is better explained with concrete examples rather than words. Long does have a few key points that should be noted though: *'Asymmetry' *'In most cases, straight lines dominate over curves' *'Creative use of simple geometrical shapes and angles' Here is an attempt to explain the style in its pure form: Square A has many flaws, curves and obvious symmetry axes being the most fatal ones. B got it wrong by being overly complex in design and also following an obvious patern, altough it is better than A. C is by far the best out of those, notice the lack of symmetry, yet the design does not seem overly cluttered like B. C is the longest out of these three. Secondary Meaning The term can also be used to refer to an element in a work that seems out of place, usually standing out due to it's complexity or being "too serious" Common long things found throughout Pokemon Plasma include: *Insertion of subjects generally avoided in Pokemon games due to the possibility of being offensive, such as drug useage, street gangs, war, firearms, graphic violence, etc. *Pokemon wielding human technology, or having futuristic designs. *Science fiction elements such as space travel, laser weapons or spaceships (not limited to this) In-game References The expression makes a few cameo appearance as lingo used by some of the "gamer" characters like Blitz and Elroy. Claudia mentions long at one point while discussing with Elroy. Long as an in-universe concept reaches its peak at almost memetic status with Elroy, who's badge design follows the guidelines almost perfectly. Zee: Blitz mentions what long means Tiamat: sim Tiamat: lol in what context will blitz talk about long? Tiamat: like Tiamat: how will it get on the subject Zee: two undergrounders might be playing a game waiting for a train Zee: lulz she'll be playing a game and something like this happens Zee: like Zee: 'that boss was so long' Zee: "Man, I haven't played this in ages. I forgot how long it was. ... (you talking in-game) Oh, my bad. Forgot you didn't know about it. "Long"'s just a way of calling something overdone. Let's take a Kenkachu for example. He's alright by himself, but strap some blades on him and he's instantly long!" phasoptera new copy.png|Despite Popular belief, Phasoptera is the oldest longmon known to exist. Recent official artwork above Kenkachu vs apachi.png|Kenkachu in it's longest stage of development fighting one of the longest Pokemon in the game